


I'm not a whore like you

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Incest, Murder, Self-Harm, Slurs, not really shippy but Hana and Yanchan make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: Ayano sets out to murder her newest rival, only to find they might be more similar than she expected.





	

She had killed Najimi with a blow to the head, sending her skull splattering inwards like an implosion. She framed Odayaka for a poisoning, and got her arrested. She befriended Sunobu, stabbing her while her egotistic self was blabbering. She gave Ruto a girlfriend in the form of the loan shark's daughter, and she lost interest in Senpai immediately. She broke Rito's shoulder with a shovel, beating her to death as she attempted to recover. She put arsenic in nurse Kina's tea, killing her near instantly. She had Rana-sensei fired for inappropriate conduct. She had Shidesu expelled for multiple rule infractions.

After all this, and her work still wasn't done. The next one in her way was the worst, the dumbest, the SHITTIEST. Senpai's little sister, Hanako.

She was clingy and useless. Feminine, innocent, and obnoxious. 

She didn't want to go into senpai's house. Not yet, not now. But this was the only way. She waited until he was inside. He looked behind him, and then went in. Just like always, Ayano remarked within her mind. She scampered to the back window and scaled the wall to his sister's window.

The room was decorated with various tacky objects. Fairy lights and heart pillows, plastic ponies, hearts and stars drawn on the walls in washable glow-in-the-dark crayon. Plush toys and dollies and drawings of butterflies, rainbows, big yellow sunshines, posters of mahou shoujo anime in pastel pinks that'd make the ex-nurse jealous. Flower vases and a decorative lamp, illuminating her pale-colored desk. She sat facing away from the window, humming to herself.

She was only in her panties -- a pale, and gentle pink. On her top half was a pajama shirt, that fit loosely around her body, sleeves rolled up at her hands. Her feet were bare, though rabbit slippers rested below them. In her left hand was a razor.

"Big brother..." She squealed, so high-pitched Ayano could barely hear it through the glass. "Big brother looked at me today, r-right in the eye..." Her voice was wavering. "I need more of it..."

Ayano could relate to... talking to herself.

Ayano could relate to... loving Senpai.

But she and Hanako were nothing alike.

"I've got to play it up more." The razorblade dug into her upper thigh. Somewhere her brother may or may not notice on his own. A droplet of blood trickled out, followed by another, and another. It dribbled onto her wooden chair.

It was at that point, she looked to her side, noticing Ayano in the window. Ayano saw no point in running away. She'd seen the worst side of Yamada Hanako. "What in the hell do you want." Her high, childish voice was flat, deadpan. 

"...Are you hurting yourself for his attention?"

"Well sure!" She bit her thumbnail, scratching at the open wound. "His love will heal me once he accepts my feelings, so it's okay if I do this... a little, just this once..."

"How... manipulative."

Ayano almost felt her words were hypocritical. But she was different. So, so different.

"The ends justify the means! I'll make him happier than any of those other sows ever could! And speaking of which..." She pointed the razorblade at Ayano's forehead, lips curled in anger. "What brings an ugly bitch like you into my house?!"

"...You've got a mouth on you."

"I know."

"And you're an empty, cold sociopath."

"Call it what you like."

"And you love senpai."

"Big brother? Yes I do!"

"I can relate."

"I'm not a whore like you."

"That's funny coming from the one who wants to fuck her brother."

"I deserve him more than anyone."

"All you deserve is to be dead in a ditch."

It was a relentless back and forth. If they weren't rivals, maybe, she'd put herself on Hanako's level. But as it stood, she refused to be similar. They were nothing alike, nothing alike at all.

Not even bothering to open the window, Hanako broke through it, grabbing Ayano's throat. Ayano launched herself through the now-weak glass, falling on the little sibling. The floor was covered in glistening glass, a few smashed cassette tapes between Hanako's back. On her desk chair was a drug store bullet vibrator, still switched on and buzzing obnoxiously. Ayano flicked the switch attached to it.

Hanako's lip curled in annoyance. She was pinned.

"You dirty, goddamn, rat-faced slut."

The broken window now carried the shimmer of the moon, its light illuminating on Hanako's pill bottles, all prescriptions gotten illegally, or over-the-counter drugs. Her broken eyes also had the moon's color, whittled down by the crippling loneliness.

An unwanted, unhappy, unfulfilled existence.

An emotionless, meaningless, empty life.

Ayano wanted to leave. Something within her felt like this was wrong, for the first time. She wanted to end this. It wasn't fun. It was NEVER fun, but instead of feeling like work, this felt like...

A crime?

It was like she was killing herself.

It was only then that she realized how close she'd gotten to Hanako, noses now nearly touching by the molecules covering their tips. She could taste her own nervousness. It'd never been this hard.

Silence.

"...Can... I..."

"Just do whatever you want."

They kissed. They kissed so deeply she felt like she was being swallowed whole. Her tongue, her teeth, all dancing with little experience across Ayano's naked mouth. And closer, and deeper it became, a hot, close, drool-covered experience. Occasionally it was punctuated by the accidental clatter of the incisors and canines, the two gripping at one another's clothes.

Hanako's throat began to taste like blood.

As Ayano drew away, she pulled her scissors back with her. The blades were dyed scarlet, as Hanako spat gore into the air, floor almost purple-stained in the lacking light. Hanako laughed. And when she laughed, Ayano laughed too.

"I doubt big brother would've liked me, anyway."

Another swift kiss on the lips turned Ayano's mouth red. She could taste death on her half-open maw.

"I don't want to die alone."

"...I'm sorry."

Ayano showed her a warm smile, before jabbing the scissors into her head, abruptly killing her. She dashed out the window before she could let herself regret her choice.


End file.
